Masked
by LovenDeath86
Summary: Uta makes masks as well as wears one, though this mask isn't one physically but one emotionally. But when a certain man comes along he lets that mask fall to the floor and shatter into a billion pieces, and it's all because of that man, Li Shenshung. This story has slight yaoi and a plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello pepes. This LovenDeath86 and I am happy to say that I am doing a crossover between Darker than Black and Tokyo Ghouls. Now this is probably a crack fic, but who da fuck cares, they can be awesome. A few things before we start the story, one is that there will be slight yaoi. Two is that the pairing is between Uta and Li/ Hei. Hei is very protective of Yin and treats her like a sister. Haung is only present sometimes in the story and chapters will probably be short. Mao will either be with Li/ Hei or Yin and will very often have his cat side out more (the tummy rubs making him purr). Both stories take place in season one. Anything I forgot about will be explained at the end of the chapters. Hope you Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or Tokyo Ghouls. But that doesn't mean I can't wish it to be true. If only, if only. T_T**

"talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Yelling"**

**Enjoy! Plz R &amp; R, thx!**

* * *

Masked

Chapter 1:

Uta was in his shop when he heard footsteps outside the front entrance. He silently put down the mask he was working on and walked to one of his vacant stands to sit on it and pull a cover over himself. The person knocked a few times and the door creaked open.

"Umm, h-hello? Uta, are you here?" The man said quietly. Uta immediately new that voice. It was his favorite person in the entire world. Uta absolutely loved scaring this man even if it sent the poor guy to the hospital. This man was named Li, Li Shenshung to be exact. But when he needed to be, he was Hei, a cold blooded killer who wasn't a human but also wasn't a ghoul. He says there are many others like him but they don't come out as much right now for some reason.

'Oh god, he's gonna scare me again, I just know it.' Li thought as he cautiously eyed the place and took a few steps inside the dark room. Li started looking around cautiously when all of a sudden he felt a breeze. He quickly turned around and watched for anything that looked out of place. But once he did that, it was all over.

Uta sprung from his spot and onto the floor in front of his lover. "Ahhh!" Li yelped and jumped back as far as he could. Unfortunately, he fell back against a stand and slid down to the ground, as soon as his butt hit the floor he got hit on the head with a particularly heavy mask that dazed him.

Uta chuckled at the sight in front of him. His poor Li was on the floor, leaning his back against a stand with a comical look on his face that spoke dizziness. Li finally came out of his spinning world and looked at Uta with a face that made him look traumatized. _'My oh my, how did I manage to catch such an interesting man?' _Uta thought to himself.

"U-Uta! Please stop scaring me like that, one day I'm gonna die of a heart attack ya know." Li said as he picked himself up of the floor and put the mask on the manikin head.

"I'm sorry, but your just too easy." Uta said, and in response he got tongue stuck out at him. "Well anyways, I came to ask you a favor."

"Keep talking."

"I need you to fix my-"

"Fix or make a new one?"

"Fix." Li responded and got a nod as confirmation that Uta will fix his mask. Li pulled out 3 pieces that seemed to be his mask and handed it over to Uta. Uta looked it over before walking to his work station towards the back of the room. Li followed close behind looking at the different masks as he passed them by. Uta suddenly spoke, breaking the silence in the room "Since you're here I might as well ask, would you be interested in helping me and my friends infiltrate an organization of ghouls that displease us?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that you could use Yin or Mao to look inside the place so we could map it out first. Then once you've done that, you would sneak in and do whatever it is you do. Of course we will make up a better plan but for now it is just that. Plus I still have to introduce you to the group as well as the plan I've thought of."

"Which one of me will you introduce?"

"We'll start with Hei and once they get accustomed you can show them Li, if you like."

"Okay, but first I have to check with my team as well." Li spoke as he got his mask back.

"Then its a plan." Uta smiled as he gave Li a chaste kiss on the lips and then standing up. He led Li to the door and wished him fair well. Li left with a deep sigh after the door closed. _'Man, he really knows how to make my heart stir.'_

* * *

**Hey guys, I know its really short but I'll have to try and make it longer. I hope you enjoyed! See ya! Don't forget to R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello pepes. This LovenDeath86 and I am sooooo sorry but summer vacation is coming and I won't be available for the entire time unless something changes from work but I will try to update over that time period. Other than that I will not be able to do anything. Although, next chapter will have some happy hour, heh heh, if ya know what I mean. Lol, ok pepes, I will be off! Have a great vacation!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm LovenDeath86 and I have an anouncement. I wil add any pairing from any show of any kind into my story, they might not show up immediately after choosing the winner but will be incorporated into the story. Now of course on how to win will be the pairing showed the most in the reviews. The contest will end by the time I reach Chapter 4. And I might just give this pairing a round with my pairing as well, but that won't come up until the end of the story. Starting now, the contest BEGINS!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello**** meh pepes! I have returned! Well here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. Also Kaneki has his white hair and never joined the other guys (forgot their name and to lazy to look it up) and for now, Li will only show his "Hei" side to Uta's team if ya didn't get that in the first chapter. Some characters will be OOC but I'll try to keep them in line. Oh, and before I forget, I want you to know that I am typing these stories on my phone so that's partially why it takes so long. Don't worry I'm saving up for a computer so it won't be like tis forever.**

**P.S. I forgot to mention that I do not own any of these animes... cause if I did, hehe, let's just say I would have lots of fun time. We shall proceed to the story now!**

**WARNINGS!: There might be some bondage, and cursing. Also some misspellings and other stuff. Haha you have been WARNED! **

* * *

Chapter 2:

Uta was finishing up a new mask he had made for a new comer (not Kaneki) on his team. He looked at the mask thoughtfully when he felt a presence behind him. "I see that you're still as quiet as a mouse, ne?"

No response.

Uta set the mask on an empty mannequin head and turned around to face said person. "I'm guessing you won't say a word unless needed while you're dressed in that."

No response.

Sigh. "I'll take that as a yes." Uta closed his eyes for a second before re-opening them. He turned and walked into a back room motioning for the person to follow him. When both were inside the room he asked in a more serious tone of voice "So, are we a going through with the plan or..."

"... Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, my team will help you out... on one condition."

"And that is?"

"You will not get in our way and if so, you will be taken care of." The person said, who was obviously his boyfriend Li. But right now, he's using his "Hei" persona. Uta chuckled a bit at his boyfriend's behavior and slowly shut the heavy wooden door.

"Well, that is quite the condition, but are you sure you can take me down?" he asked as he took slow, nerve wrecking steps towards Hei. Hei was at a loss for words, especially when Uta removed his masked and softly pecked his lips. He then wrapped one arm around Li's back and his free hand held the back of his neck.

He continued to peck him a few more times before moving down his neck. Hei, slowly turning back into his "Li" persona, let his eyelids close and leaned his head back. When Uta found a spot in between his collar bone and neck, he took his time sucking and licking it, earning him a moan that was almost inaudible.

Uta chuckled as he heard Li softly panting. "What are y-you laughing at?"

"Nothing, you're just too cute~."

"I-I'm not cuuuaaahhh..." Li tried to deny it but Uta's hand groped his member. He tried to hold back his moans but they wouldn't retreat no matter what he did.

"Now, now, you shouldn't hold back such a beautuiful voice." Uta encouraged him to keep on singing. Uta then grabbed Li's legs, picked him up and set him down on the edge of a nearby table. He then took Li's mouth with his own and devoured it as if it were his faverite part of the human body( hehe probably is~).

"M-Matte ha... ha, I have to... get back to... my team."

A small chuckle came from Uta's throat. "Don't worry about them, right now you need to worry about yourself." And with that, Uta took off his belt and wrapped Li's hands above his head on a rack a little too tight for comfort.

Uta began to undo Li's pants to show black, tight boxers hugging a very stiff cock. He chuckled then said "Seems you couldn't take the heat."

"U-Urusai baka..." Li said as he turned his hot pink face away. Li was tugging on his restrained hands when he felt something suck on his covered erection."Aaaahhh~" Li moaned out as he arched his back a bit. He looked down at Uta who had a smug smirk plastered onto his face. Uta then stood up and walked away to a door and swiftly stepped inside.

Li started to twist his hips and push his legs together to some unknown force to get some friction. He then saw Uta walk out of the room and straight to him with a cigar box.

"What i-is that?" Li asked as his dick begged for attention.

"Just some toys that I got just for you. Today is gonna be a bit different, I want to see how you react." At that given moment, Uta opened the box out of view from his lover and set one of the objects from inside the box down beside Li's was confused, he had never seen anything like it before. It looked liked beads melted onto a rubber string. Uta saw his face and gave a smirk.

He walked back inbetween Li's legs and started palming his erection and was rewarded with delicious moans. "Ahhh... nghaahh... hah haah..."

Little did Li know was that his boxers were slowly being pulled off his long legs. Li turned into an all out choir when Uta sucked on the head of his cock. He still wasn't used to sex, he was pretty much still a virgin since he's only done it twice before. Uta popped off the head of his dick and pumped him while he reached for the anal beads. He quickly lubed it up and set it against his felt sommething cold and wet agianst his entrance. He cracked open one eye, not remembering when he closed them, and looked down at Uta's hands which were pleasuring him.

He couldn't see what it was until he remembered the thing from earlier. He was about to protest when the first ball sunk inside."Aaah! T-Take it out! That's not supposed to be in there!"

Uta chuckled at the protest but continued to push a few more inside. Li felt each bead push past the first ring of tight muscle. He was struggling to stay calm, when Uta saw this he stopped pushing the beads in and rubbed soothing circles on Li's sides and hips as he stroked his member back to life.

Soon enough, Li was back to his panting mess and tried to get more friction inbetween his legs once again. Uta shifted his left hand back to the beads and pushed the last of the beads in as he kept on pumping Li. He took Li's mouth in his own as he shoved a finger in alongside the beads.

"Nngh! Mmmm...ngh... aah ha..." was all Li managed to say in the rough kiss while Uta started to move the beads in and out. Uta pulled half the beads out before slowly pushing them in, and every other time a new finger was added.

After Uta reached his third finger, he slipped everything out getting an irritated noise from his lover. "So you do enjoy this." Uta said this more to himself than the said man and put the beads away and pulled out his next item. Li could only look at the thing with a very baffled (not sure if thats how you spell that) look.

"What. In the Hell. Is that?"

"This, my dear sweety, is a butt plug."

"..."

Uta held the object at the base as he saw Li's face go from questioning to embarassment to realization. "W-Wait! You're not thinking about putting that inside of me, right?!"Uta laughed at the face of his lover, he was completely horrified at the idea. "Well, it _is _a butt plug, is it not?" Uta quickly lubed up the butt plug, that wasn't actually big, and set it aside before he said, "Before we continue, I have to tie you up."

"Wait, w-why?!"

"Because, its more fun that way."

'Shit!'

* * *

**BWAHAHAHA! Its a cliffhanger! No but really I thought that I should get this chapter out cause you"ve been waiting sooooooo long. But have no fear, next chapter will be really heated between these two aaaannnnnddddd we get to see how Hei's team gets along with our ghoul friends. But let me know if you guys want a pair in here in the review section down below. Alrighty then, goodbye my magestic unicorns!**

**-LovenDeath86**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup! Sup! Sup! Meh pepes. Srry its been a while, BUT I have a _no_ perfect excuse for it. These past few weeks I've been lazy and haven't been on fanfiction in forever! Soooo, to apologize for it I give you the next chappie. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, but I have to say that 'I AM A TWAT' (their username actually has periods in between the words but it would disappear when I save the story) was my very amusing. Here's what she/he said:**

**"I CURSE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY AND ALL YOUR FUTURE DESCENDABTS. HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME AT A CLIFFHANGER?! On another note, I am curious about how Lee will react to a vibrator. With his power, he can accidentally "power it up" easily. Anyways~ good chapter, I look forward to the next one."**

**Next:**

**This anonymous person caught my heart, thank you for telling me what you wanted to know and things you want to happen in this story. **

**"I think ghouls find "Contractors" especially yummy, along with a smell that revolves around their powers and smell like danger. The same for "Dolls" except the waves of feelings of protect. Basically the "Dolls" hit the ghouls instinct to not hurt the "Dolls", but protect. **

**I do want to know what the CCG in your story is going to do about the contractors and every odd human they encounter and why they working for ghouls.**

**Do you mean like a crossover pairing? Like Uta and Hei/Li? If so, then let me tell you I am a major Hide fan. Have Hide with any one and I'm content. I am a fan of Hei/Li and Uta now. More interactions, please.**

**Also hope Hide get powers from "Black Dandelions" injections. Make it like an accident or Hide was experimented on and couldn't take it and killed a lot of people to escape, driven crazy, split personality, new appearance, same name and all that jazz. Or make Hide related to the original contractor, The BLACK DANDELION. But mostly because Hide is dandelion anyway. So why not include the "Black Dandelions".**

**I think it would help if people knew all of the ghouls that will be in your story and the same goes for the "Contractors". Also will any humans in your story become "Contractors"? Like "Moratorias", "Dolls", "Black Dandelions"?I love this idea and I _might_ put it in the story."**

**GOD, you don't understand how much you make me want to kiss and hug you! You. Are. Awesome. And just for that I'll have a special pairing for Hide-chan!**

**As for those characters I will surely have in this fic:**

_**Ghouls-**_

**Uta**

**Touka**

**Kaneki**

**Gramps (Yoshimura)**

**Yomo (only briefly though)**

**Hinami**

**and...**

**Hide!(yes, he will be a ghoul, but a special kind of one)**

_**Contractors****-**_

**Hei/Li**

**Mao**

**Yin (doll)**

_**Humans-**_

**Main CCG cast**

**Huang**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this ANIME shit, PLZ DNT SUU MEH!1!11!1!ONE!11!1!cODE!**_

**TA-TA My Majestic Unicorns! Enjoy.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**"SCREAMING"**

* * *

_**Li's POV**_

"..haa... aah.." I couldn't believe that I was letting him do this to me. It's so embarrassing. Yet it feels so good and he's enjoying it as well. He was nudging the tip of my cock with his thumb. His hand was cold against my hot burning skin. It felt amazing to say the least, but in all things, I was embarrassed. That thing was still inside of me. It was stretching me. It would go a bit deeper inside of me each time he put pressure onto it.

"oh kami... aah... I- I can't..."

"Shhh, Li. Just relax, don't force anything."

"But... I feel so... ho-hot..."

* * *

_**Uta's POV**_

I chuckled at Li, he was so aroused. Just looking at his hot, pink- tinted body made me go berserk. But I want to see him get flustered a bit more. I love when calls out my name in whispered mewls. I had his legs on either side of me, one hand slightly nudging the plug, while the other stroked the inside of his thigh, dangerously close to his leaking erection. He would moan a bit louder when I lick the tip of his cock, but only once before I look him in his lust filled eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore when he arched his back when I took a firm grip on his dick.

"Oh, Li... I can't wait to have my hot dick in you're tight wet hole."

"N-no... ha... I can't ta-ake anymore... please..."

"Shhh..." and with that, I slowly pulled out the but plug and grabbed a new toy. I wanted to make sure my boyfriend was prepped up. I then brought out a brand new vibrator and spread Li's legs out further.

"No... I can't... pleeeaase..." Li whined as I gently worked the bright purple tip of the toy into the soft pink hole of his companion.

"Ahhh... wai-aahh..." Li moaned loudly. He arched his back as much as he could in the restraints he was in. "What if- ahh... someones c-comes in..."

I chuckled at he thought "Then they'd have quite the show."

* * *

_**Third POV**_

Uta began to work the vibrator inside him before turning it on.

"Aaahhh! N-no.. sto-op...aah..." Uta covered Li's mouth with his own. He began twisting and shoving it inside of him. But then he got an idea. He pushed the vibrator all the way inside Li then sat Li up straight so that it wouldn't fall out.

"What are you doing?!" Li yelled out as the dildo pushed up against his prostate and continued to vibrate.

"Just another experiment." But before he could do anything an angry Touka burst into the large room.

"Uta! You have so-!... "

"Gomen, Touka-chan, but I'm quite busy right now." He turned back to Li and adjusted the man's legs once more.

"UTAAAAA!"

* * *

_**Still Third POV**_

"You hit too hard Touka-chan." Uta responded as he rubbed the red bulging bump on the top of his head.

"Well I wouldn't have had to hit you if 'that' didn't happen." She said as they walked out of the building toward the dark street. 'Hei' followed closely behind, if not a bit awkwardly. He was very embarrassed this entire encounter with this unknown girl. For starters, his boyfriend seem to know her. And know her well... mabye too- 'No.' He told himself, 'I will not think this way about my boyfriend.'

"Oi,Uta."

"Nani?"

"Who's that guy you were eating?" (A/N: Haha the puns!)

Hei froze into as the small group turned around the corner and looked at her bewildered, but frombehind his mask and from her point of view it looked as if he were angry. "Ahh, thought you'd never ask. This, my dear Touka, is my darling Hei."

"Y-your darling?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"U-uh, no. I mean I thought you..."

"I?"

"Ya know, liked Yomo-san."

"Eh!?" he looked at her with surprise. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, I guess bec-oof!"

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Next time just watch out okay kid." Touka said as she dusted herself off and looked up at the mystery person. "Oh, hey Hide."

As the two of them started conversing with each other, Hei walked over to Uta and spoke in a low voice saying "I'm hungry." Uta gave a small laugh and lead the way to Anteiku for some lunch.

* * *

**Alright guys, I know your disappointed in me not having a longer chapter but I ABSOLUTELY suck at those. Especiaully if I took so long to update. **

**Plz R&amp;R**

**P.S. Give me some insight on what you want to happen next and I'll try to make it happen. Luvs!**


End file.
